


Crazy

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Kitsune Kira, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Assassin Kira
Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114385





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Daniela Andrade – Crazy Cover

She held her sword in her hand, swaying slowly to the music in her head. It was slow, sensual and hypnotic.

Her hair was still wet from her shower, hanging in thick clumps down her face, dripping onto the silk of her short nightdress. She didn’t care, didn’t even try to push it out her face. She liked the coldness of the water, how it dropped onto her breasts and made shivers crawl down her spine.

She grinned to herself as she moved her sword, swaying it back and forth slowly, swaying her hips as she did so. She moved around her room, around the open space at the end of her bed. The neon lights coming from outside where the only thing that lit up the room. Most of the room was cast in shadows.

Kira hummed to herself, still swaying, her sword shimmering dangerously each time it caught the neon lights outside.

She heard the whimper from the dark corner of the room. She didn’t turn to look but she did giggle; a dark sound at the back of her throat.

_The Kitsune_ was going to get the job done; she was going to make this little critter disappear, stop bothering her friends. But first she was going to have a little fun. If only for a little bit.


End file.
